Screams
by roseknickersss
Summary: What happens when Fenrir Greyback finds his way into the Hogwarts Castle searching for something a bit more than revenge? And what happens when a certain brown haired someone sees more to her most unlikely and polar opposite savior?
1. Spilt Blood

**Before you even begin, there's a few things to clarify. I started this story in '09 and re****cently updated it, combining some chapters, and adding a few. This story will be finished and updated regularly as of now, depending on reviews. Every review is appreciated guys, it makes me feel like what I'm writing isn't for a make believe audience. **

**I've combined Chapters 1 and 2 into Chapter 1, and Chapters 3 and 4 into Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is a new chapter. Sorry for any confusion, but they fit well together and the other chapters were obscenely short. **

"No! Let. Me. G-! Oomph." Were the desperate words being shrieked down the hall.

Fenrir Greyback however, had no intention of letting go of this sweet and innocent brown haired teenage girl. She smelled much too delicious and her body was simply too good to be ignored.

"I don't think you're getting out of this one with your smarts, Ms. Granger." he sneered.

Hermione screamed as the werewolf ripped off her shirt, leaving a bloody gash along her stomach.

"Help! Heeeeelp! Someone pl-"

"Muffliato!"

Slowly, the werewolf ran his sharp fingernails over the girls bare, fresh cuts and down to the waistband of her pants. His fingers slipped under it and ripped open the zipper. Hermione now saw what was really going on and thrashed about, wet, hot tears streaming down her face. She held it in before, but now her hopes of someone hearing were deflated.

She whimpered as Fenrir breathed on her neck, slowly thinking out his attack. Just as he was poised to attack-

"Avada Kedavra!"

The giant beast fell on the ground next to Hermione and she screamed, dragging her limp body away as best and fast as she could. Her eyes closed and she burst into tears, sobbing now. She was too distraught to even look up and see who saved her.

"A-are you okay?" said the oddly familiar voice which she couldn't place. The boy was busy dealing with the dead body of the werewolf to look at her but once he did, he saw that much damage was done and immediately ran to the bleeding girl's side.

Hermione looked up, gasped and then screamed in pain.

"Hermione!"

..

..

..

..

..

"_Hermione Granger had been attacked by the Death Eater-werewolf Fenrir Greyback who recently escaped from his life sentence in Azkaban by attacking his specified guard for a wand. She was rushed to the hospital wing moments after a classmate murdered the perpetrator and helped the unconscious girl."_

These were the front cover headlines of every gazette from all over the wizarding world. Draco Malfoy sighed as he glanced down at the table at the foot of Hermione's bed in the hospital wing and then looked at her again. Seeing her chest heave up and down was an odd feeling for him. He saved her because she was a human, just like him, no matter her blood status, friends or personal relationship with him. Yet now, visiting her everyday for the past week ...it's the highlight of his day to see her rosy cheeks. Although, he only wished he could look into those beautiful, sparkling and warm brown eyes.

_What was he thinking?_

She was a mud-, a muggle born and he was thinking of her as if those big, innocent eyes looking up at him were his sole reason for living. Oh my god, they were looking at me. Immediately, he newspaper slid off the table mysteriously and he picked it up, turned on his heel and almost ran out of the hospital wing.

"Wait!" Hermione's raspy voice pleaded.

He turned around and faced her, not making any advances to move closer.

"What do you want, Granger?" He sneered, his eyes narrowing.

Hers only got bigger and they looked like the moisture in them was going to spill over.

"I-I, I was just ...wondering, uhm, Mal-, Draco, it was you who saved me right?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

He took a step closer and the sinister look on his face began to fade away, unwillingly.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Draco, y-you saved my life."

"I know. What was I supposed to do? Let him finish you off?"

"No, I meant- thank you. You really could've walked away or something and it was really very... generous... of you to do this."

His demeanor changed and he leaned against the foot of her bed with a surprised look on his face. These words were coming out of the mouth of a girl who had always shouted unpleasantries his way. These round eyes were looking at him in gratitude after 7 years of narrowness. Her helpless, torn body was becoming healthy again because of him, after she had punched him in the eye with a wand a few years ago. None of that seemed to matter right now. He had saved her life and he was expecting maybe no hexes thrown his way, but a thank you wasn't anywhere near his low expectations.

"I, uh, you're welcome." Draco said uncertainly.

His pale blue eyes blinked several times before his lips curved into a sincere smile in the direction of the broken, yet brilliant girl. Her eyes opened even wider, not that he thought it was even possible with the amount of times they got bigger in the past minute or so, and she gave him a big smile.

"You know, maybe I was wrong about you."

"Oh, how's that? One act from the kindness of my heart in your direction and I'm a healer at St. Mungo's in your book?" he said, with a little more sneer than intended.

"No, no, of course not. It's just... well it was more than one act. I, uh, I heard you come in here a few times, asking Madam Pomfrey how I was," Hermione said, blushing deeply and looking down while pulling herself into a sitting position and wincing slightly.

Malfoy was immediately at her side, helping her up and adjusting her pillows after that wince and he looked down at his hands, abashed, before taking a step back. Hermione's expression changed from shock, to pleasant surprise to another big smile in the boy's direction. Initially she froze when she felt him near, but now those few seconds of closeness were gone and she felt weirdly deprived of something.

"Sorry, uh, you sounded like you were in pain or something and I..." Draco mumbled, more to his shoes than Hermione.

"No, no, ugh, it's fine, great actually. You could take a seat here," she said, patting her hand on the bed next to her and beckoning him with her eyes. "No, really, c'mon."

Draco took a second, then sat down and that was that. A conversation started, which lasted for hours. Not only did he end up missing all his classes for the day, getting several detentions and getting kicked out for keeping her company even after hours, he got to hear her tinkling laugh. No, he got to make her laugh. After seeing her mangled and about to be invaded by a man who disgusted her, then seeing her pale and deadly on a bed for days, her merry, brown eyes invited him, her red lips kept him hypnotized as they zoomed out tons and tons of words, her flushed cheeks were a sign of her happiness and that's all he needed for his. Everything she said was saintly, every time she laughed his heart rose, and it jumped when they're eyes locked for several seconds at a time. This wasn't a one time thing either. The girl kept him interested and he kept finding himself eating with her, doing his homework while she caught up with hers, and getting very close to almost sleeping with her. Well, in the same room as her.

He, Draco Malfoy, has made his enemy one of the most prominent things in his life. And he didn't regret it.

**A/N: So don't hate me, but originally I was going to leave you guys with a cliffy, wondering what was going to happen to the injured Hermione. But here you go, I combined two of the first chapters as it helps propel the story forward. Looking forward to feedback!**


	2. Disappointment

**********PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE***********

**This is an old story of mine I'm editing and adding to now. I've combined a few chapters, tweaked a few details, and am adding new material. Chapters 1 and 2 have been combined to be chapter 1 and Chapters 3 and 4 have been combined to be Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is an entirely new chapter. Sorry for any confusion. **

"So what now?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Draco was telling her that after talking to Madam Pomfrey a little while back, she said Hermione would be up and walking around the school like her normal, brilliant self in no time. Draco had begun coming less and less and Hermione hardly had a chance to talk to him. She wondered what was going on, but didn't let on. Harry and Ron didn't even have a clue and always gave Draco a stare when they came to visit and he was there. The Malfoy boy immediately occupied himself with something other than Hermione's company while her best friends were there. The two boys didn't glare or sneer anymore, they knew he was responsible for Hermione's breathing at the moment. But, they certainly didn't know what to make of his constant attendance in the hospital wing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, fully aware of the answer. He was Draco Malfoy and at this moment was declaring nothing. Hermione would just have to make the moves in this one.

"Draco, c'mon. No one in Hogwarts has got a clue that we aren't hexing each other's backs, much less...-" she trailed off.

She didn't know how to continue. In the course of 2 weeks, these two opposite souls have moved from being sworn enemies to this. But what was _this_**? **She hoped, but she didn't know.

Draco looked at his shoes, at the moving portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts, at Hermione's bed, at a blank wall, anywhere but in the girl's eyes. He was searching for the right word. What were they? Friends? No. That was too tame a word, he thought. But more than that?

"Friends?" he said, boring his eyes into hers, silently daring Hermione to defy him.

Hermione's eyes fluttered, just like her heart and he didn't miss the red splotches which appeared on her cheeks and neck as fast as they disappeared.

"Oh... friends..."

Draco's jaw tightened when she spoke the word. He gave her a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes by any means and stalked out of the room.

..

..

..

..

..

The morning sky was lit up by the bright, flaming sun which still hung low on the horizon and exploded gently in deep reds and bursting oranges. Hermione's hair was gently wavy and frizz-free, thanks to her new use of certain spells, and gently rippling down to her lower back. Her face was completely bare, depicting her plump naturally red lips and glistening, wide, warm brown eyes. They were outlined by a coat of think long lashes that rested on her upper cheek as she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky, silently wishing herself good luck as she walked into the Great Hall for the first time in weeks.

"Hey long lost best friend!" greeted the arms of a red headed girl around her. Hermione flashed Ginny a quick smile before her caramel leather satchel plunked down on the table and she embraced her friend back.

"Whoa girl, it's only been a few weeks and you're cutting off not only my circulation but I...can't...breathe-" Hermione gasped before Ginny let go, laughing.

"So, how are you?" Ginny questioned, rather somber all of a sudden.

"Ginny, I really am fine. I don't want anyone asking me questions because then it will feel like it's never going to end. But thanks." she stated, grinning a little.

Ginny understood what her best fried was getting at and decided to let it go because of that sincere spark in Hermione's eye. However, a certain thought struck her and the big mouthed girl opened her mouth to talk. However, she saw two boys out of her peripheral vision and shut it.

"Hermione!" yelled two deep voices at once and Harry and Ron rushed to hug their best friend, nearly knocking her over.

"Guys, guys," she laughed and then hugged them back again, lingering a bit in Ron's arms till she noticed Lavender Brown's glare.

_What? _she thought. _I'm only trying to finish my seventh year in peace and am getting glares from Ron's preppy and high-pitched, dull ex because...?_

"You're back!" And already buried in books i see," remarked Harry at first happy, then teasing as she summoned her parchment from her bag and began looking it over for possible mistakes.

"Well Harry, you don't expect me to get caught behind just because of the fact I've been in the hospital week for a week or two, do you?" she said sharply, defending her academic ways.

"Try four, Hermione. I know you're trying to catch up and remain the absolute best witch at Hogwarts," she looked up at his compliment, "but give yourself a break for Merlin's sake."

"Why Harry? Why now when I'm so close to getting into Rale."

Rale was a wizarding university, equivalent to the muggle Harvard.

"Maybe because it's your last year here, Hermione. You need to eat and sleep because you almost-"

"Stop!" she shrieked, "Harry, I'm fine."

Hermione got up and walked away from the table, suddenly fatigued by the pitying looks she was getting from everyone. Wand and parchment in hand, robes flailing around her like angry storm waves on the ocean, she picked up her pace. Her bookbag was floating behind her as she stamped through the doors of the Great Hall and into the hall. Her body slammed hard again someone else's and everything fell, including her.

"Ugh" she grunted, as she felt the impact of crashing onto the floor, scrambling onto her hands and knees to gather he stuff right before plopping back down and rubbing the back of her head. Someone else had collected the spilt contents of her bag and was handing her the wand that slid almost all the way across the hall.

"Thanks," she said, then her eyes lit up.

"Draco! Hey."

"Hey," he said and bent down to pick up the rest of her things from various parts of the hall.

"Where have you been?" she inquired, now on her feet. Hermione realized this was the first time she'd seen her new... companion... since he walked out of her hospital room, apparently angry.

"Oh, just doing work, practicing new spells. Busy, you know," he said, his pale hand stuffed into his dark pants, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Oh, well thanks again." Hermione didn't know how to answer the casually cool answers he was giving her, so far from what his answers to her questions had been this past week.

"Okay," Draco answered and walked past her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews make the chapters come faster!**


	3. Goodbye Hogwarts

Hermione looked around her dormitory for the last time, making sure that everything was packed but mostly because she'd miss the place she'd called home for the past seven years.

The war was over, but by no means was the prejudice over with. Every student that participated or was somehow affected by the war was able to attend a special two-month seminar over the summer at a repaired Hogwarts to catch up in his or her studies. For the seventh years, that meant preparing for and taking their N.E.W.T.S. The days were magically enhanced and a lot more was completed in the allotted time than one could dream of in the Muggle world.

The predictable happened. Hermione outscored all her classmates with perfect marks, with a few others close behind. She enrolled for Rale shortly after in order to earn her degree in the History of Magic. She knew she wanted a career with the ministry but had no idea which direction she wanted to go in. Harry and Ron both skipped the seminar and became Aurors for the ministry of magic due to Kinglsey Shacklebot's announcement that anyone who had participated in the war need not take their tests for an Auror position.

The ticking of her wristwatch became loud as the silence of the room overwhelmed her. Never had it been so quiet, for usually 5 girls in a room did not allow silence. She stepped out of the dorm and headed for the Great Hall to meet her group. Harry and Ginny were as happy a couple as can be, finally together after years of Ginny's pining. Ron had tried for Hermione, but his advances towards her made her feel fake, plastic. She couldn't return the emotions and eventually a Ravenclaw seventh year had caught his attention. The blonde girl was chattering excitedly with Ginny and turned towards Hermione as soon as she saw her arriving from the corner of her eye.

"Hermione! Finally! We were beginning to think you were going to miss the express home," Isobel MacDougal almost shouted.

Hermione smiled at her. She'd gotten to know and grow fond of Isobel, as did Ginny. The three girls shared many days together, whether they were outings to Hogsmeade or lunches on Hogwarts grounds.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" replied Hermione, still grinning. She noticed everyone still had their luggage with them and suggested they go drop it off.

Luna and Neville led the group towards the entrance of Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny followed. Ron and Isobel were engaged in a conversation but when they noticed Harry started walking, so did they. Hermione took a look around the Great Hall, memorizing it just as she had with her dorm, and hurried to follow them out the door.

"You always seem to be alone when I find you," said a voice from behind her.

Hermione almost didn't want to turn, but did and etched a smile on her face. To anyone it would've been obvious it didn't reach her eyes, but Cormac seemed oblivious.

"I think that might be due to the fact you always wait till my friends walk away," she replied.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

_Because all you want is to get in my pants. Seems easier to do in isolated hallways than in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by my friends. _

"You tell me," she countered.

Why did he always venture for a conversation she was so unwilling to have?

"Anyway, Hermione, Rale and Scarletstone are only a few towns apart. We could easily visit each other."

"I don't know if you're aware Cormac, but we're wizards. They could be worlds apart and all we'd have to do is apparate."

His smile faltered but he pressed on. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

She looked at him, wondering whether he was really stupid or hoping to win her out on sheer luck.

"I'll be busy with my schoolwork, as I always am. Besides, visiting Harry, Ron, Ginny and everyone will actually take effort now that we're not all on one campus and I doubt I'll even have time to do that regularly. So no, it's not Cormac, sorry." She walked away before he could start countering all her arguments without any logical reasons.

It was only then that she noticed a lock of platinum blonde hair sneaking around a corner and her breath caught before she made herself walk towards the entrance hall and join her friends.

Her mind went back to spinning with memories as it always did when she saw Malfoy.

Their time in the hospital wing had been more than friendly, and then out on the school grounds they became strangers. Not enemies, so to speak, for word had gotten around that he was her savior although his family paid off the magazines to keep that interesting tidbit to themselves, but strangers none the less.

If they ran into each other without people around, or not much of a crowd, pleasantries would be exchanged.

She did owe him her life and she planned to repay him but this was impossible. He refused to talk to her for more than a few seconds and she wasn't about to chase him down a hallway.

Ginny had told her to let it go, Luna reasoned that time would tell and Harry and Ron were dead set against them speaking.

It seemed like easy advice to follow, but they didn't know how it felt.

And they also weren't aware of the familiar warm swirling in her lower abdomen when his deep grey eyes met her chocolate ones.

**I know my last chapters are not only old, but extremely short. From now on, I'll update regularly, depending on reviews, and I'll give the story more life with more chapters. I promise. I also have another one on the way, listed on my profile, and I hope you guys enjoy both!**


	4. Rale

Draco's head was spinning with this newfound information.

He'd never paid any attention to Hermione Granger before he saw her about to be tortured, raped and then killed by Fenrir Greyback. You'd think everything was fine and dandy once you were on the dark side, but that was not the case. Fenrir and Bellatrix both fought endlessly over who the Dark Lord valued more, and it always ended with her screaming about how the Dark Lord used him because he was a werewolf and then he began rubbing it in her face how she's related to the Malfoy's and how much of a disappointment they are to the Dark Lord. It was interesting really, that the Malfoy's prided themselves on being so high up any social ladder yet here they were being ridiculed by none other than a werewolf. Forget Half-Bloods and Mudbloods, werewolves are another story altogether. How dare he, not even a human, even insinuate he was better than a Malfoy?

Whatever, Bellatrix fought those battles for them. But that didn't mean Draco didn't get the backlash. Every time they were sparring and practicing Dark spells, Fenrir took his anger for Bellatrix and the Malfoys out on Draco, who really had about as little to do with anything as possible.

The amount of permanent scars Draco now had due to Fenrir was unbelievable. So when Draco even heard Fenrir was planning to relieve his dry spell of a sex life on a fellow peer, he lost it. Who willingly wants to fuck a werewolf as vile and downright disgusting as Fenrir? Well, anyone Fenrir tried for seemed to have the same state of mind and rape was his new favorite game.

Come to think of it, Fenrir and Bellatrix would be a lovely couple, if they ever got over their retardation.

Too bad they were both dead now.

Draco saved Hermione before he even knew who it was he was saving. But once he saw the deep gash on her cheek and neck, his breath stopped and he needed to swallow back all emotion coming forth so he could levitate the poor girl to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around in the room that was protected against any Death Eater entering more so than any other place in Hogwarts, but the minute she saw Hermione, an all time favorite student, she dropped everything and tried about every remedy she could to put the girl out of pain.

It's amazing how much he learned about her and yet still didn't know. They covered just about everything, steering far clear of the recent years, their friends and the war. She told him about his parents with excited eyes, so he returned the gesture grudgingly. His father was long dead to him, and his mother had some mending of their relationship to do. She loved him, she did, but the way she's shown it the past few years has been less than satisfactory to Draco.

All he wanted was parents that didn't send him out to get killed.

And now there was this whole bit with Cormac. Since when Hermione attract the attention of the opposite sex? He couldn't deny that at the Yule Ball he'd been a little more than affected at her low neckline, exposed collarbones, sparkling skin and actual womanly figure shown off by her dress, but he'd never admitted it to anyone because no one else felt that way? Right?

Besides Krum of course, which Draco couldn't really bear to look at to begin with. Who _lets _girls fawn over him like that?

It was a fact that all the Slytherin girls, especially those a year or two younger were more than interested in him. Initially, that was the reason Daphne Greengrass was his girlfriend. With the war and everything else going on, he had less than enough time to spend on her but that didn't faze her. And she kept the other girls at bay, as well. It was a lot easier to please one girl with his fortune than get rid of tons of others with… what exactly?

She had a bit of a dark streak, there was even a rumor she abused and threatened her younger sister who everyone knew was tenfold more gorgeous. But those were just rumors. That Draco wouldn't really put above her.

He knew she was with him for the money and he could care less. He had no time for more, and he didn't particularly mind because his feelings for her were less than platonic.

His thoughts were only broken when Blaise left their cart and Pansy asked him a question.

"Draco?"

He looked up as she called his name again and said, "Yeah?"

"What's with you these days?"

"Nothing, everything's better," he replied.

"It doesn't seem like it, but it should," she said, concern in her eyes.

He guessed she had every right to be concerned. Draco was a heartless bully and up until 6th year, he retained that image. She had let his depression slide during the war for obvious reasons but now that it was over, she hoped to see old Draco back.

"Blaise is worried too you know," she tried again.

"Since when does Blaise actually care?"

"Draco, you know you're talking rubbish. Blaise is your _friend. _Just like I am. He cares and so do I."

"You should go back to caring about each other and leave me out of this mushy love circle."

Pansy had to smile at that. When she said he was heartless, she meant he tried to be as emotionless as possible. No one could ever get anything out of him, much less an admittance of care.

Blaise was another story. He'd always been civil to everyone and from the start shown his distate for the Pureblood nonsense, despite being a Pureblood Slytherin himself with a Death Eater father.

His father was dead though, and so were his antics, at least to Blaise.

Sometimes Draco envied this. He wished his own father was dead so he'd never have to follow through with what the old man wanted. It was a known fact that the Malfoy fortune lay with Draco, but his father, the patriarch and currently most powerful member of the family had the right to change that.

Not that he really would, because who would he leave the money with anyway? But he still threatened Draco, even from Azkaban.

Pansy and Blaise had been as close to each other as they had been to Draco from the beginning. It was obvious Pansy wanted Draco to begin with, but Blaise was the one that wasn't scared to show emotion. That was what girls wanted in the end and Draco had no emotion to show towards Pansy besides maybe sisterly love. His way of showing that was respect and not chewing her head off like every other girls'.

"Stop being so bitter," she said.

"I'm not bitter," he replied, gritting his teeth and facing the window.

"Looked, you saved that Granger girl and that's worth something in this world. You're getting some of the Malfoy name back without even trying, stop worrying," Pansy said.

"I'm not worried. And I didn't even know I was saving her."

"Doesn't change the fact you did."

"Doesn't mean I saved her to save my family name. I'm not that shallow Pansy," he said, pulling back the sliding door with such force the glass shook and he stormed out of the cart to find Theo.

He count on Theo to be silent ad Draco sulked.

Even though Pansy cared about Draco, she was clueless to the fact that either he or Blaise could easily develop feelings and care for someone outside the trip. The rest of the world was mud to her, Granger at the bottom of the heap.

She'd been singing around how he saved her for his family name. As if Draco Malfoy would ever use anyone in that desperate position as a stepping tool. He had other resources that Pansy didn't even know about.

She might be Pureblood, but she was new money. Her fortune only went back a generation or two when smart investments and a lucky streak landed her family millions of galleons. Draco, on the other hand, had a family who's fortune had no beginning, so to speak, for no one could actually dig back far enough to find the source. There was tons of Ancient Magic, Dark or not, surrounding the name and his family brought him up with all the knowledge of their family they had.

"Mate," Theo greeted and Draco nodded in his direction, plopping on the seat across from him, continuing to stare out at the landscape and wonder what nerve Pansy struck that made him show such a range of emotion, even if it was anger.

..

..

..

..

..

A new school was also a new beginning to Hermione. She was excited as can be that it was all beginning, without the Houses and prejudices, without the solidified friendships and enemies so she could start all over again. She loved fresh starts, and new books and new quills and –

Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain name in the roll call her new Professor was calling out, that didn't seem to fit.

_Draco Malfoy. _

_Present. _

She looked in the direction of the voice, and sure enough, there he was.

Platinum hair in place as always, steel grey eyes as hard as always and skin as pristine and pale as always. She stared till he looked her way, probably because he got that creepy feeling when someone is watching you.

His hard steel grey eyes softened and seemed to smile at her, even if the rest of him didn't.

She covered her reddening face by her mane of curls and focused on everything the Professor was saying.

It really wasn't that hard seeing as he was tall, dark and handsome.

It was so Muggle of her to think that but she couldn't help it.

She also couldn't help the way her hand rose in answer to all his questions, old habits die hard, she guessed, even if it did make her look like a know- it- all.

"Seems like Ms. Granger here, can really solve any problem. Even world wide catastrophies," the Professor said, smiling down at her.

She swooned, smiled back and felt her face give way to her embarrassment. She knew he was speaking of her collaboration with Harry, it was a fact known wizarding world wide anyways.

..

..

..

..

..

_Professor Ackley. Professor Parker Ackley. _

The name kept rolling around in Draco's head. He had an instant liking to the man. It was obvious by the cut of his robes that he was of a rich Pureblood family like his own. The man wasn't bad looking either. Dark hair, dark eyes and a tan complexion, opposite of Draco, but his features were prominent and fine in his opinion.

That was until his little rant about Granger.

Yes she saved the wizarding world.

Yes she was probably exceeding his expectations of knowledge in his class on the first day but wouldn't she exceed anyone's expectations of any knowledge on any day?

She seemed to know a lot about history but that wasn't hard to believe.

_Her favorite book was "Hogwarts, A History" after all. _

He smiled to himself remembering how she explained her love of history to him.

"_You see," she had began, her eyes excitedly looking down at him and her nose slightly pointed in the air, "growing up a Muggle I had no knowledge of the history of the wizarding world. So, naturally, I had to make up for that by reading up on it as much as possible, of course. Besides, the past few years Harry, Ron and I were all about finding out as much about the history of Dark Magic and Voldemort as possible. That required digging into a ton of Pureblood history so I probably know more about yourself than you do," she finished, sniffing. _

He doubted anyone knew more considering his parents had drilled into him every fanstastic fact about being a Malfoy since he was five but he let it go with a smile and listened to her continue more about her love of history.

It only made sense her first college history Professor was taken by her.

If only a little too much in Draco's opinion.

The class was filing out now, after a rather giddy introduction and lecture by Professor Ackley, except for Hermione. She seemed to be taking her time and he paused his own actions so as to stay behind and watch her.

"Draco, mate, I didn't know you were applying to a university," said the voice of Adrian Pucey, a fellow Slytherin in his year.

"Yes well, have you ever heard of a Malfoy without an education? Unlike your family, we're not rich dimwits Pucey," he stated back sharply and turned in Granger's direction only to see an empty room besides him and Pucey. Even the Professor was gone.

Pucey was still trying to talk to him so he merely waved him off and walked away as fast as his legs could carry him.

**A/N: I know there's not too much action going on, but I'm trying to fit in the background of their characters and friendship/relationship as much as possible in the beginning so that their actions make sense later. Reviews, reviews, reviews! **


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry but my other story **_**Is There a Line Between Love and Hate **_**is currently taking priority what with having more readers and reviews. This story will be finished however, as soon as I finish updating my other. Please check that one out while you wait though!**


End file.
